Summer Wilson
Summeria Margarita "Summer " Wilson, or Bébé na nga (bebe na ga - my baby in lingala ) as her mum calls her(and all of her siblings) is a student and blog writer, who is also the main protagonist of Really Wilsons. She is the second oldest child (who is condisered the oldest ) and the oldest of two daughters of the Wilsons: older brother is unclassified , younger brothers are Aj and Austin,younger sister is Lily and the eldest daughter of Mr and Mrs Wilson. She is portrayed by Miracle Kalonga .Summer is arguably the coolest girl you'll ever meet. Aside from being beautiful, a bit tomboyish and smart to boot, she is the "music prody of her school. She's not afraid to be herself even if that means being a tomboy and being feared by the boys. The cool kids might call her "Losernote" but she's anything but a loser.Summer is a 11-year-old talented, beautiful, and aspiring singer/songwriter. She always tries her best at everything, even when she is scared or frightened.Summer is a talented 11-year-old girl. She is smart and full of life. She is a spontaneous and honest girl. She has a unique voice. She experiences the biggest change of her life during the Admission Auditions when she transfers from Armstrong Primary to TBA. This enables her to learn more about her "craft" (acting, singing, and dancing) and make new friends. Though she is still sometimes out of her element, she is quickly learning how things work at TBA and really doesn't know what's coming next at the anything but ordinary school. Summer discovers her passion for music and starts attending her school.Summer realizes that music means everything to her and that singing is what she wants to do for the rest of her life. Summer is portrayed by Miracle Kalonga. Her best friend is assistant blogger Ella Jones. She was born in St Joseph's & St Tomas Hosptal. Lily is the only one who doesn't have a blog. Summer 'is also a bit of a musical prodigy who is learning to play more instruments that people can name.. She has a beautiful voice that blows people away. Summer sees high school as an exciting place. She's best friends with Ella Jones and , her best friend since nursery. Early Life Summer was born in 2002 in london in St Joseph's and St Tomas's Hospital. Summer is of Congolese on the sides of both her parents. She spreads her roots by celebrating some of her birthdays congolese style. History Summer is part Congolese and part English, much like Miracle Kalonga is in real life. She was born in a torned-down hospital room due to a bomb happening on her birth. She was born in Room 262. .Summer also loves shopping and fashion and is often seen wearing a varity of accessories . It is known that she has lots of hobbies but blogging can"mix them up to make something that would make her rich." In many episodes of the series sometimes show Summer to be conceited in a similar manner, though it's really only harmless fun that is actually really hilarious, and she enjoys her loved ones' typical reactions to them, though mostly just really likes boosting up her already great self-esteem by showering herself with such things that brought about those moments. Summer is hardly ever shy when it comes to boys.She appears to hardly ever think of anyone other than herself and can be seen occasionally as a spoiled brat, though it is quite the opposite, caring deeply for her family members and other close loved ones, willing to sacrifice many a great things to make them happy and secure physically and mentally. Her best friend since childhood is Ella (Joella Kanza), who often supports her in her decisions. Though she continues to torment her brothers and sisters, they seem to have a close bond that neither seem to have with any other character on the show. Her enemy since kindergarten is unknown but mentioned. Personality & Appearance Summer is very attractive, with wonderful features like curly black hair and nice eyes. She is very stylish, as well. Many boys are attracted to her because of her looks, as well as her personality. Summer is very street-smart and school-smart, using her intelligence to get whatever she wants. Summer is a learning musical prodigy. She plays the piano,drums, harmonia, the spoons, the ocarina, the recorders and she is learning to play the guitar, violin,flute,cello and the clarinet.She has an amazing voice too. Summer also sees secondary school as an exciting place. However she can be a bit selfish at times, but that's because she cares. There are also times where she can be a bit of a diva and very manipulative, but she knows when it's the right time to be her sweet and caring self.Summer is a bold, confident teenager who isn't afraid to shine. After realizing that popularity isn't the answer to everything, she now and understands that her friends like her for who she is, instead of the manipulative queen bee who gets whatever she wants. She can sometimes be mean and bossy, but in the end she always learns her lesson.Summer sometimes has a hard time not thinking everything is about her, but her new friends are going to help her till' the end.Summer is a nice, easy going, and caring person who would do anything for her friends, although she can be whimsical at times when she doesn't get things her way. Style As the series progresses and Summer grows up, her maturity are reflected in her appearence. *'Hair: Thoroughout the whole series, like the other girls, Summer will have lots of extension hairstyles. *'Wardrobe:' TBA Relationships Ella Jones (2004-present; Best friend; Roommate) Ella and Summer are great best friends since before the show, in Nursery. Summer loves her best friend as well as Ella. Both of them are roommates .(see Ella and Summer Relationship[ ) AJ Wilson (Brother) Summer and AJ are super good siblings. They usually stick by together. (see AJ and Summer Relationship ) Lily Wilson ( Frenemy,Sister ) Lily and Summer's rivalry began in childhood when Lily first slapped Summer and got away with it . Lily sees Summer as a show-off so she rivals her and comes up with plans to beat her but at all fail. (see Lily and Summer Relationship ) Austin Wilson (Brother) Summer and Austin aren't the typical siblings. Austin is bummed he is at Summer's school but deeply loves her. (see Austin and Summer Relationship )' Trivia *Her locker is filled with sparkles and green things as seen here . *Her favorite colors is green, pink and red in the show and real life. . *Summers sings or blogs every time there is a problem. *She is mostly seen playing the piano even though she can play 47 instruments. *She rejected Austin's friend request on WolfPack. *She wants to be friends with Lily. . *She is a Learning musical prodigy in the show. *Her favorite girl band is Serena Lomez and the Scene *She likes joining clubs with her best friends and is shown to be joining lots of them. *The first song she sings (Other than the theme song) is unclassified. *Ellahttp://antfarm.wikia.com/wiki/Oliveand UNCLASSIFIED are her closest and best friends. They were the first nurserers to befriend Summer.. *She bites her fingernails *She doesn't like watching staring contests. *She always beats Lexi *She is a nomsocome *She is younger than Ella by 2 minutes. *She's never kissed any one. *She's right handed. *She claims that singing is one of the instrument she plays. *Her middle name is Margarita. *She has 3 brothers. *She seems to have an job interest in necklaces. *She knows how to play several instruments like the piano,drums,recorder and the ocarina. *She used to have a horrible stage fright, because she was afraid of failing on stage, and that she won't become a performer. *Her favorite food is pickles. *She likes cupcakes. *She is a fan of many stars like Whitney Houston. *She loves love. *She believes everyone deserves a second chance, and everyone has goodness inside of them. *She is a singer-songwriter. *She always gets A's. *She can sing in different languages like Miracle. Photo Gallery To view the '''Summer Wilson' photo gallery, click here... Quotes *"oh... i didn't know that!"''